1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus and methods for obtaining breast milk. More particularly, the present invention relates to a bag system for a breast pump system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bags for breast pump systems for obtaining breast milk are known. Such bags provide an inner volume for the various components of the breast pump system including the breast pump and breast cups. The conventional bag suffers from the drawback of failing to provide adequate thermal isolation for stored breast milk. The conventional bag further suffers from the drawback of exposing clean components to used components, which adds to the risk of contamination of the clean components.